Generally, a navel part of an infant (particularly, a newborn baby) is in a state like a scratch because a skin surface is not dry. Therefore, when an end of a disposable diaper in a longitudinal direction touches the navel part of the infant, there has been concern that it will hurt the navel of the infant and give pain to the infant.
In a disposable diaper, in order to protect such delicate infant's navel, a disposable diaper having a recess in a center of a width direction of the disposable diaper in a front waistline region is known. The center of the front edge of the disposable diaper in the width direction is a recess recessed inward in the longitudinal direction, and the side portion of the front edge in the width direction protrudes outward in the longitudinal direction (see, for example, Patent Literature 1, FIGS. 6 and 8).